Boys Light Up
by Hardly Here
Summary: Shannon Rape and Hardycest. WAIT, WHAT?


**SAMMY DON'T GO WAH T_T AND I WON'T EVEN BE HOME TONIIIIIIIGHT T_T **

**I LOVES YOU! Obviously in a platonic sense but SAMMMYYYYYYYEEEHHHHH**

***huggles***

**This is for you ^_^**

**X**

"Matty, can I have a friend sleep over?"

There was an awkward silence at the breakfast tale, then a loud snorting noise as Matt sprayed his cornflakes all over the place with laughter.

"Shanny, firstly, you're an adult now."

Jeff walked past with a plateful of smartie-covered pancakes and mumbled 'barely,' under his breath. Shannon looked indignant.

"Adults are allowed to have sleepovers!"

"You don't even live here." The younger Hardy plonked down his plate and began to devour the colourful pancakes.

"I was going to get to that." Added Matt.

Shannon's lower lip stuck out slightly in a pout.

"Aw, but your house is so much cooler! Plus your beds don't break when you jump on them, and I want to jump on the bed."

Jeff cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't jump on my bed, we've got the trampoline..." Seeing the confusion on Shannon's face, he let it go.

"Well, I guess there isn't too much of a problem with you taking the guest room... which is so full of your stuff it may as well be yours..."

Shannon grinned and reached over the cornflakes to give his friends a hug.

"What friend, though?" asked Matt.

"I... Cody. We like each other."

The two Hardys exchanged grins.

"So is jumping on the bed _all_ you're going to do in there?"

Shannon nodded eagerly.

"It'll be fun!" he cocked his head curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

X

"D'you want a drink or anything?" asked Shannon, as he and his friend set down their things.

"Um, shouldn't you ask Jeff or Matt about that? I mean... if it their house..."

Shannon hesitated. He spent so much time here he's gotten used to thinking of the place as his own.

"Well, I-ah-no. He doesn't mind. Half the time I buy the booze anyway."

"Um, just water for me," called his guest, cheeks colouring a little.

_Okay. Don't screw this up. They should start in a while._

"Here you go. Water for you."

"What's that?" his friend pointed at the amber liquid in Shannon's glass.

"Apple juice."

"Oh. M'kay."

Shannon sat tentatively on the end of the couch, peering at the man on the other side over the rim of his glass.

"Cody?"

Nervous blue eyes flickered towards him.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you." Mumbled Shannon.

Cody blushed and took a quick drink from his glass, and promptly snorted the water up his nose and began coughing.

"Cody!" Shannon scooted closer and started to pat him on the back, at a loss for what to actually do in this situation.

"M'okay," he choked, beginning to giggle. He coughed delicately one last time, and then grinned at Shannon.

"I really like you too."

Shannon's grin grew, and he set down his glass to grab Cody's hands.

"There's a thing Jeff and Matty do at night, and in the morning they always seem like they like each other _even more_! And I thought... if I brought you here... Maybe we could do it too!"

Cody's eyes widened slightly, and he paled.

"Uhhhh, Shannon... I'm not sure if I'm ready to-"

"Aw, but Cody, it'll be fun! I'm not really sure how it works though, so I thought we could spy on them before we try it. I think it involves jumping on the bed."

"Oh, okay then. I was thinking you meant... you know."

"What?"

"Uhhh... never mind."

Muffled squeaking noises began upstairs, and Shannon seized Cody's hand, dragging him upstairs.

"They started!"

They padded silently over to the master bedroom, where the squeaking was coming from. Cody eased the door open, and peered in. For a moment, his eyes widened, and then he shrank back, blushing furiously.

"They weren't jumping on the bed." He mumbled, looking at the floor. "Cannot... unsee..."

"What are they doing?" Shannon scrambled over to the crack in the door, and took a peek. It took him a little longer to register what was happening in there, but when he did he let out a terrified shriek and raced to his room, slamming the door behind him.

When inside, he flopped down onto his bed, and began to cry. Why would Jeff do something that... horrible to poor Matty? He felt so confused...

The door swung open, and Jeff crept in and sat on the bed next to him. He brushed a hand lightly over the trembling man next to him.

"Shanny?"

"Go 'way." Shannon growled thickly.

"Shanny, what's wrong? Haven't you ever seen..."

"How could you do that?" Shouted Shannon, "How could you hurt Matt like that? Is this what you do every night? That's disgusting!"

Jeff blinked, confused.

"Well... not _every_ night, but most... wait, why are you so angry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uh... no. We were just... you know-"

"No, I don't know! All I could see just then was you doing what my uncle used to do to me when my parents weren't home-" Shannon stifled a sob, "A-and I know it h-hurts so-"

"Oh my god."

Silence fell awkwardly between them, punctuated only by the harsh sobs that still came from the smaller man.

"Is everything okay?" asked Cody softly from the doorway.

Jeff motioned for him to come in, then mumbled something of an explanation into his ear.

"...And if you're serious about this... when he's ready... I think he's going to need you to teach him why they call it the 'act of lovemaking.'"

X

**OH MY GOD I'M LATE WAH :(**

**SHANNON RAPE.**


End file.
